From The Scratch
by dead.but.true
Summary: Six friends decided to play the enjoyable MMORPG Elder Tales. But as soon as they logged in, they were imprisoned in a fictional world. Follow their struggle for survival and their adventures in the world of Elder Tales! Will focus solely on the OCs. I do not own Log Horizon, just my OCs.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Log Horizon**

 **So...this is just an extended note. Yeah, I know, starting yet another fic while working on others...I am terribly sorry, but due to circumstances I won't be able to follow my schedule. I'm watching and reading Log Horizon right now, and I am a huge fans of ARPGs (my favorite is The Incredible Adventures Of Van Helsing Final Cut); I don't play any MMORPGs, though.**

 **This story centers around six friends who decided to play Elder Tales. They know each other in real life, but they will address each other with their characters name. They logged in at the start of the Apocalypse, so they start from scratch.**

 **The story will focus on their adventures and struggles, and not on anything else like getting back. They are a party, I don't know if they form/join a guild. If they join one, it will most likely NOT be Log Horizon. I will loosely follow the arcs, but they won't play a big role in the main story.**

 **This story will be more like watching a game than reading a story, you have been warned. In other words, I will post – and update – character sheets with basic stats and items. I will use skills mentioned in the game, but I will also have to make some up.**

 **The classes they chose don't match a perfect party, but remember, it's a group of friends who (wanted) to play for fun. The subclasses will be a bit modified; for example, I included the basic idea of the subclass "Herbalist" in the subclasses "Pharmacist" and "Alchemist".**

 **The subclasses "Blacksmith", "Sigilmancer" and "War Priest" will be heavily modified by me, too. First, because they aren't properly explained in the series. Second, I will try to make them according to common knowledge. The subclass "Sigilmancer" will mainly consist of what I personally know about sigil magic. The "Blacksmith" is a smith, but he includes the subclass "Swordsmith" as well, although I will nerf him. Basically, a blacksmith is able to craft swords, but sword smiths will be able to craft better swords. And being a blacksmith contains heavy armor, heavy leather armor and every other weapon.**

 **The subclass "Apprentice" is modified in the way that it isn't limited to one subclass, but rather the character will be able to learn a few other subclasses. He won't be able to max them out, though. Since the level cap is 100, he will be able to get up to level 50, I think. It may change, depending on how many subclasses he will be able to learn. For example, if I decide an apprentice can learn two other classes, he might be able to max them out until level 75, if he can learn five, he might just get up to level 25 – which is still a good basic.**

 **So the next six chapters won't be chapters, just the character sheets; a short description, including level, equipment, name, class and subclass.**

 **Enjoy this story!**


	2. Harker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Log Horizon**

 **A/N: First character, nothing to say in the note. By the way, italics indicates thinking.**

 **Name: Harker**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 1**

 **Class: Samurai**

 **Subclass: Apprentice**

 **HP: 400**

 **MP: 250**

 **Weapon: Katana (tachi)**

 **Armor: Samurai Armor (heavy armor)**

 **Accessory: none**

 **Notable skills: Slash**

 **Description: A tall boy with short, red hair and black eyes. Currently wears the basic equipment.**


	3. Canuma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Log Horizon**

 **A/N: By the way, all are male. Just because it's more convenient for me. I add the weapon/armor category behind the name.**

 **Name: Canuma**

 **Race: Dwarf**

 **Level: 1**

 **Class: Guardian**

 **Subclass: Blacksmith**

 **HP: 500**

 **MP: 150**

 **Weapon: Iron Broadsword (sword)**

 **Armor: Steel Armor (heavy armor)**

 **Accessory: Novice Shield (shield)**

 **Notable skills: Anchor Howl**

 **Description: A small dwarf. With a long beard, of course. Black hair and eyes. Character traits will develop with the first chapter.**


	4. Faya

**Disclaimer: I do not own Log Horizon**

 **A/N: I put the disclaimer in the summary, should be sufficient. Damn, I hate this legal bullshit. They don't give a fuck anyway. At least a certain company wasn't satisfied with a disclaimer.**

 **Name: Faya**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 1**

 **Class: Bard**

 **Subclass: War Priest**

 **HP: 350**

 **MP: 250**

 **Weapon: Singing Spear (staff)**

 **Armor: Light Leather Armor (light armor)**

 **Accessory: Bards Whistle (boosts allies HP regeneration when played)**

 **Notable skills: Song of Strength**

 **Description: A rather small human. Looks like a teenager. Long, green hair and green eyes.**


	5. Maté

**A/N: I hope the word count is long enough...**

 **Name: Maté**

 **Race: Elf**

 **Level: 1**

 **Class: Druid**

 **Subclass: Alchemist**

 **HP: 280**

 **MP: 280**

 **Weapon: Druids Staff (staff)**

 **Armor: Light Robe (light armor)**

 **Accessory: none**

 **Notable skills: Heal**

 **Description: Silky, blonde and long hair. Blue eyes. Tall and pale. Pointed ears. A stereotypical elf, duh.**


	6. Scissors

**A/N: Interesting classes so far? Yeah, I know their stats are low, but they're beginners. And I don't list the damage the weapons deal, I talk about these things when they fight.**

 **Name: Scissors**

 **Race: Elf**

 **Level: 1**

 **Class: Sorcerer**

 **Subclass: Pharmacist**

 **HP: 250**

 **MP: 300**

 **Weapon: Novice Staff (staff)**

 **Armor: Novice Robe (light armor)**

 **Accessory: none**

 **Notable skills: Mind Bolt (basic attack; slight chance of paralyse)**

 **Description: Black hair and blue eyes. Average heigth. Nothing special.**


	7. Black Order

**A/N: Yeah, I did not add a subclass skill. Only Faya and Black Order should have one. The others are mere production classes.**

 **Name: Black Order**

 **Race: Elf**

 **Level: 1**

 **Class: Enchanter**

 **Subclass: Sigilmancer**

 **HP: 200**

 **MP: 300**

 **Weapon: Novice Staff**

 **Armor: Enchanters Robe (slight MP increase)**

 **Accessory: none**

 **Notable skills: Mind Bolt**

 **Description: A small human with blue hair and black eyes. Goatee.**


	8. Apocalypse

**A/N: Welcome to the first "real" chapter of my Log Horizon fanfic! I missed fanfics like these, and so I thought it would be a great idea to make one. Nothing left to say, enjoy!**

My name is Toshi. Toshi Matsuya, to be exact. There's nothing special about me, really. I am just a normal Japanese teenager, attending a normal high school. Together with my friends I enjoy my daily life, hanging out. But this time we decided to try something different: we wanted to play a famous game together: Elder Tales.

Elder Tales is the biggest MMORPG in the world, notable for the Half Gaia-Project and the amount of daily players. It had a special server for every country, the Japanese players were adventurers in the kingdom of Yamato.

So after we decided to try it out, we downloaded the game – first month is free – and sat together. Today would be the release of the next expansion, the Novasphere Pioneers, one of the reasons we decided to tag along with the popular game. We gathered at my house; me and my five best friends. We read online you could form a party of up to six members and were really excited. After the creation of our characters we started the game.

‑

We played the tutorial, learning the basic game mechanics. We gathered our first XP, our first gold and learned about our stats and skills. We all created a very different character; mine was called Maté, I was a druid. Eager to start our adventure, we gathered at a tree and chatted happily.

‑

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the outskirts of a city that looked like Akihabara, just everything was in ruins and covered with vegetation. _Where am I? Akihabara? No, this is Akiba!_ Akiba was the beginners town, and the biggest town on the Japanese server. It was based on the city of Akihabara, though. _Everything seems so real..._ I walked a few steps. I heard the crunching leaves and felt a twig breaking under my shoes, hearing a snapping sound. I looked down and picked the twig up. _This feeling...as if I'm touching a real stick!_ Discarding it, I saw a little dirt on my fingertips. I wiped it off with my rope.

 _Wait. Dirt. And I wiped it off...don't tell me...!_ Before my train of thoughts went out of control, I heard a yell. "Toshi! Hey, Toshi!" I turned around. A small person was running towards me. I furrowed my brows, trying to remember this person, when suddenly a menu screen blinked up. "Canuma/Dwarf/Guardian/Lvl.1" it said. "Wait...Canuma? Don't tell me you're...", I said slowly. "Yes, it's me!", yelled Canuma. "What happened, Toshi?!", he asked. "I don't know.", I sighed. "But please call me Maté. As long as we don't know what happened or if we can leave Elder Tales, it's better not to let people know our real names. Security is important nowadays."

Canuma nodded. "Hey, Canuma, try concentrating.", I said. "Why?", he asked. "When I did, I opened a menu. Let's try it!", I replied. We concentrated on the menu, and it really opened. We tried different things, and it worked as it should. "Just the log out button does not work.", said Canuma with a frown. "Yeah, but the telepathy works, right? We all added each other, let's call them!", I explained. Canuma nodded.

‑

After a few minutes our party had gathered. We were a bunch of noobs, but chose a variety of classes. I was a druid, Canuma a guardian. The others were Faya, who played as bard; Scissors, the sorcerer; Black Order, an enchanter; and finally Harker, who played as a samurai.

We already had decided on the basic ideas, like calling us by our character names. "What do we do now?", asked Harker. We was usually a joyous person, never resting. "I think we should ask a little around, and then maybe take on a quest? I mean, we're level 1, we can't do anything yet.", said Black Order. Although I consider myself a thinker, he was a league above me; he was a genius, but a little shy, or rather timid. I nodded. "But ask whom?", asked Faya, our resident bard. "I don't know, someone who is on a higher level?", suggested Canuma. "Yeah.", nodded Black Order.

‑

That said, we went around Akiba for maybe two hours, talking with different people. Soon it was clear that everyone was trapped in Elder Tales; later this day would be called "The Apocalypse".

"What now? I don't feel like going on a quest right now.", said Canuma. "Maybe we should get something to eat?", suggested Scissors. Everyone nodded. "Yeah, I'm hungry. Seems like we're really in another world.", said Harker. Walking up to an NPC, we spent a few gold coins on food. It looked delicious, but when we took a bite – it was beyond our expectations. "Oh God.", mumbled Faya. "Is this cardboard?", I asked depressed. "No, rather a soggy cracker.", replied Harker. The others nodded. "This is hell.", sighed Scissors. We nodded in agreement.

‑

A few days had passed. We had lived on our savings, but they were almost spend. Not a surprise, we were level 1, after all. "What should we do? There's no quest available!", said Black Order annoyed. "And we don't know what happens when we die, so we can't go out and farm.", sighed Canuma. "Yeah, that sucks –", started Harker, but then we heard shouts from the central plaza, or rather the cathedral. "I am alive! I was resurrected!", yelled an unfamiliar voice. "So...let's slay monsters?", asked Faya with a smirk.

‑

We didn't know anything about a strategy. We didn't know anything about parties. We just rushed in the battle. We went to a zone, where the monsters would be between level 1 and 3, suited for us beginners. But before we entered combat, Black Order spoke up. "Careful, lads. We don't really know how battles work now." "I guess we fight on instinct?", said Harker bored. He was eager to unsheathe his blade. "He may be right. We don't know how to use skills. We can't just rush in! Let's think a little.", I said. "Okay, okay...", said Harker with a little frown.

"So here's the basic idea: guardians and samurai take the front row and tank." We nodded. After a few talks we had basic information on fighting. "Our bard – that's you, Faya – will be in the rear, defending our back if necessary, and giving us buffs. Maté, you'll heal the front row, and Scissors and I will be with Maté. Got it?", explained Black Order. We nodded. "Then let's kill them!"

‑

The first battle was hell. Although we quickly realized how to fight and cast spells or use skills, we weren't able to monitor our allies status', and real monsters frightened us to death. We were six, fighting against just three wild dogs level 1, but seeing their eyes and hearing their growl...it was a hellish experience.

Canuma had taunted them with his Anchor Howl, and Faya had boosted our attack. Harker used his Slash to attack all at once, and we gave our all. We won, it was nearly a flawless victory, but the feelings we experienced...we weren't able to think clearly for a while.

While Harker and Canuma skimmed them for loot, we checked our status'. "Let's see...our HP is okay, MP are regenerating. We all got a few XP, and I think just three or four fights and we'll level up. What about loot?", said Scissors. "Just four gold total, as well as raw dog meat.", stated Canuma. "Ew, dog meat. Are we supposed to eat that?", said Faya. "I think we'll just sell it.", sighed Black Order. "How does your inventory look?", he asked. "Not cramped...yet.", answered Canuma. "Well then, let's proceed!"

 **A/N: Little cliffhanger! Next chapter will follow soon, and it will be a lot of fighting and the first experience with their subclasses. I'm looking forward to it, hope you do so too!**


	9. The loot

**A/N: Hey there~ today finally I got my PC (the one I play most of my games on). It was at an acquaintances home, since I couldn't bring it with me. Well, when I set it up, I realized the cable for the monitor was missing. I won't be able to play now, at least until tomorrow.**

 **Somebody told me about Germany's participant for the ESC. She is performing with cosplay. It sounded interesting, but after a minute into the song I switched to Gorgoroth. Couldn't bear it anymore, this stuff is shit.**

 **As some of you may have noticed, most of my stories are on hiatus. I have a huge writers block, but I try to upload chapters. Except for the Beelzebub fanfics. If I force myself to write them, they might not be of the highest quality I can deliver.**

 **Has anyone of you seen SAO Abridged? Hellsing Ultimate Abridged is fantastic, but SAO Abridged is god tier. Anyway, at one point Kirito is tripping balls, because he ate weird plants to raise his alchemy level. I did that in Skyrim to an extent I reached a skill I could find out the first three traits of each ingredient. Since then I ate weird stuff in Skyrim non-stop. Great game.**

 **Well, after this long "note", which was totally off-topic, the next chapter follows. If you read the novels, yes, they use knives to skin the animals. I guess they're items you have from the start, just to loot. They'll have 'em, too. Enjoy!**

We had completed our first fight. A few gold coins and raw dog meat as loot...disappointing. But we're level 1 noobs, so it was obvious. Black Order was already working on a strategy. "As you might see, fighting and using skills is rather easy. Our formation was good, too. The real problem is that the enemies are real, though. We have to bear with that, it's sad, but unfortunately true.", he said. We nodded. "So what now?", asked Harker, eager to kill. He seemed to be ready for the next fights, just like he always is.

"We'll strive the zone for more monsters. XP will be distributed fairly between everyone, since we joined as a party. I just checked my inventory and found the 'EXP Potion'. We should use it. Looting is the job of our front row; if your inventory is full, pass it to us. If anyone loots an item for a specific class we have in our party, he gets it. If it is something more people can use, the one who looted it keeps it; if the item would be better on another player, he gets it.", said Black Order.

We all were okay with that. It was fair, since gold would be distributed fairly, everyone would get a sixth. "I guess the loot we make won't be of any use to us.", sighed Faya. "I doubt they drop equipment or things our subclasses can use.", added Canuma. My eyes widened a little upon a realization. "Our subclasses! We need money to purchase scrolls so we can craft things! And me and Scissors, can we pick up herbs?", I asked. "I guess.", said Scissors, picking a pink flower. "Let's see...yes, this has a flavor text." "Hey, do that stuff later!", scolded Canuma. "We got better things to do!" "Actually...Black Order and I could have useful skills for battle.", exclaimed Faya. "I am a War Priest, and he is a Sigilmancer. Let's check the menu."

After a minute both realized they had a support skill. Faya had "Holy Blade", which added damage to a weapon, while Black Order could engrave the fire rune on the ground, a sigil which would form a trap once completed. "Anyway, let's grind a little.", said Harker.

‑

We had started with our work. _Man, this is exhausting. I'm hungry._ I couldn't really focus, I had to eat something. We had defeated a few packs of wild dogs so far, our HP reaching yellow; we were at about 50%. Thanks to the potions we all had reached level 2 now, which just provided us with a slight status increase. We also got enough gold to spend two or three nights in Akiba, and the loot – a lot of meat and some fur and teeth – would make a small profit.

"Let's rest a little.", said Canuma and said down. He put his shield and sword down and leaned against a trunk. "Yeah, I'm hungry.", added Faya and sat down, too. We all followed his example, and grabbed a bite to eat, gagging on the tasteless food.

"What shall we do with the loot? Sell it?", I asked. "Yeah, none of us has any use for it.", said Scissors. "Sell it to whom?", asked Harker. "An NPC? Or maybe a player?" "I don't know. Whoever pays the most, I guess.", I said. "Yeah, but something like this isn't worth much.", sighed Canuma. We nodded.

‑

After our break we decided to directly head back to Akiba. Grinding or farming wouldn't make much sense, since it was dusk. After a march of about an hour we finally arrived. "Guess we'll go straight to an inn, huh.", I said. "Yeah, it's probably the best idea. I'm tired, let's do the rest tomorrow.", said Scissors. We went to the cheapest inn we know and rented a room for us six.

‑

The next morning I woke up with a big yawn. Looking around I saw my friends and comrades getting up, too. "What a beautiful day.", said Faya, looking outside. He was right; it was a beautiful summer day. The sun shone, but it wouldn't be too hot. "Well, what do we do now?", asked Canuma. "We go shopping.", said Black Order.

We walked around town, talking to various production guilds. Every single one declined our offers. It was only logical, they had their own players to farm for ingredients, and our loot wasn't even worth working with. "Guess we check the NPCs.", sighed Faya. We nodded.

After another hour of asking we found out that every single trader would offer the same price. We sat down in the town square, complaining with an occasional sigh. "No use crying over spilled milk.", said Harker. "That's not the correct use for this term.", corrected him Black Order. "Yeah, yeah." Harker just waved his hand, not interested in the fact. "I guess we'll just sell the stuff to a random merchant and buy some stuff. What do we need?", I said.

"The best idea would be to upgrade our equipment. Crafting recipes for me and you would be a good investment, too. We could produce healing potions, which will be much cheaper than buying them everyday.", said Scissors. The others agreed. We stood up and went to the next merchant. We just had handed the meat over and put away the few gold coins the trader paid, when I suddenly overheard a boy.

"Man, I really need this fur. But we can't leave Akiba, and there's no one we can ask." "Yeah.", said a girl. I gave the others a signal to stop with the selling and went over to a pair, a girl and a boy. Both seemed like inexperienced players. Checking their status, it was confirmed; both were level 3.

"Hey there. My name's Maté, I overheard you conversation. You said you'd need fur? What kind of fur?" Both looked surprised at me, but then the boy spoke up. "Any kind of fur is alright. I want to improve my leather working." "You're a tailor?", asked Scissors; the others had come over, too. "Yeah.", said the boy, squirming a little. It was obvious that he was a little confused.

"Well, we just wanted to sell some fur. Dog fur, to be exact. We went farming in the beginners zone, but since none of us has the tailor or artisan skill, we can't use the loot. We have dog fur and canines.", I said. "Really? Would you sell it?", asked the boy. "We are just two people, and can't go out to gather items.", he added. "How much do you pay?", asked Canuma. "Sadly I don't have much gold left, just about 100."

We looked at each other. All in all, the items would have earned us a solid 80. Black Order looked at the girl. "What is your subclass?", he asked. "I'm an artisan.", she said with a shy voice. A thought popped up in my head; looking at Black Order, he just nodded. "We...would sell the items for a low price to you.", I suggested. "However, of course this isn't out of courtesy. We want to gain something, too. My – our suggestion is that we sell you items for less than the usual price, but you sew armor for us. Or accessories and the like. How does that sound?", I continued.

Both smiled brightly. "That sounds great!" "Then add us to your friends list. Where can we find you?" "We live at the Golden Rose inn.", stated the boy. "By the way, my name is Gue, and she's Vara **(viva la revolucion!)**." "Well, then let's trade. When is our stuff ready?", asked Scissors. "Let's see...we have to work with the raw ingredients, then we have to produce the item...this evening should be fine.", said Gue. We nodded, and after selling our goods for selling an all-time low of 50 gold, we left for the zone.

‑

"What do you think of this idea?", I asked Black Order. We were still walking towards the forest, rethinking our idea. "Hm, we will get a new set of armor for free – or rather for 50 gold. This is still cheaper than the merchants, and maybe a good investment for the future." "Hm.", I just hummed. "Do you think those two will be able to continue this way? They have to leave Akiba in a few days at least. And how will they earn money?", I asked. "They could still sell what they produced. After all, there are still people below level 15, and I think – if they try – they'll be able to produce armor of this level in two or three days. And the drop rate for those items is rather low in the zones for beginner.", said Black Order. "You may be right...but still, we're now officially poor.", I sighed.

 **2nd A/N: I wanted to continue the chapter here, but then I realized, that if I have the material for the next chapter ready, I should really split it, so I can upload the next in a few days, even though I have writers block. Am I a genius or a moron? I guess both.**


	10. New equipment

**A/N: And the next Log Horizon chapter...I'm updating my FT story quite often lately. Sadly, I still can't return to my schedule due to writers block combined with my goal to provide only the best quality – sure, I could update, but it wouldn't be as good. But I love my LH story, and it's easy to write if you love RPGs. I do. I think after this or the next chapter I'll update the character sheets, since they will have better equipment. Also, I won't rely on the wiki. It's simply not fun. And now...enjoy!**

After we had met the two crafters, we went outside and back to the zone, aiming to grind and farm some more. Being low-level sucks, but we were eager to push ourselves. We had a long way to go, and who knows when we could leave this world.

"You know that we only gain XP from mobs that are a maximum of 5lvl below us?", asked Black Order.

"Yeah. But we are currently around lvl.3, so until lvl.8 we can use this zone. Although the droprates are horrible.", sighed Harker. We nodded in agreement.

"No use complaining about that. Let's kill some monsters and head back.", said Canuma. We got ready for the upcoming fights. The buffs will last for a long time, so we could cast them now.

‑

It seemed to be pretty easy by now. Most of our enemies still were wild dogs, occasionally a single goblin roamed the field. Black Order would always prepare his fire trap, and Faya would give us buffs if needed. I was healing constantly, since the front row was taking a fair amount of damage, but together we still were able to defeat every enemy. It were uneventful fights, after all.

After a few battles the sun slowly began to set. "Guess we better head back.", sighed Canuma.

"Yeah.", nodded Faya.

"What about the loot?", asked Scissors.

"Well, we earned about 50 Gold, and they dropped nothing useful. A little fur, a lot of awful meat, and some fangs. Oh, and one goblin dropped a bottle of mead.", I said.

"Mead? It'll still taste like water, right?", sighed Black Order.

"I guess. But I have an idea how to spice it a little up, it still contains alcohol.", I grinned. Everyone looked confused at me, and I smiled. "Just wait."

‑

Our plans for the evening were clear: selling everything, rent a room, visit the crafters. After we sold our loot for a legendary price of 70 Gold, we sighed.

"Great, we have 155 Gold now. Minus food, minus inn, we will keep about 40. That's depressing.", sighed Scissors.

"Well, we had less. And we get armor for free.", smiled Harker cheerful; apparently he found back to his old self.

"Yeah, I hope they made us some good stuff.", I said. "I even prepared the mead.", I said, shaking the bottle. To be honest, I just bought honey, warmed the mead and mixed it with the honey and let it cool down. With a smirk we went to their inn.

‑

After we had found their room, we knocked and entered. Gue opened the door with a smile. "Hi~ are you all in high spirits? Cause you better be! Take a seat." He pointed towards some chairs and the bed.

"About your stuff: we successfully crafted six trinkets and two armors. We had to make them suitable for you level, so their stats could be better, but they ain't bad. The trinkets boost your ATK a little, so you deal more damage. The armor is classified as light armor. It does not have any enchantments, but has higher stats than those robes." He handed us everything. We checked the stats and nodded.

"Good job, thank you.", said Harker.

"Anytime.", smiled Gue.

"We take you up on that offer, believe me. But now let's have a little drink.", I said and took out the mead.

I filled eight little cups and handed them out. "Cheers!", everyone said and gulped it down.

"Hey, it tastes like mead!", said Canuma.

"Well, yeah. I put honey in it. Works the same with the other food, y'know.", I said.

"Maybe you should monopolize this idea and push it further.", suggested Gue.

"That sounds like a good idea, but I am sure more people figured it already out. And we don't have the time to play around with food. We need to kill monsters, we need better equipment and stuff. I feel like in the future your level will become way more important.", said Black Order. We nodded.

"If you say so.", said Gue and stood up. "We'll leave now, come again anytime!"

‑

After the two had left, we decided to call it a day and sleep; after all, tomorrow will be another hard day.

 **A/N: Yeah, this chapter was really short, but this story has a total view of 400 over the course of more than a month, so I set my priorities on different stories. You can expect updates on three stories: my Fairy Tail/One Punch Man-crossover, to my Assassination Classroom story, and to my new story; I am honored to write an alternate storyline to a great story by Devlin Dracul. I am grateful I have this opportunity and will give my very best, so I'm sorry for the people that have this story on their alert list; there will probably just one or two updates a month.**


End file.
